Percabeth Meets Again
by TheEvilStoryTeller
Summary: percabeth meets again no hate
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at Oak High School, the boys melting at my winks until math class; we were taking registration.

"Alex Tweedale" my grumpy teacher shouted

"Here Mr Watson"

"Beca Mitchell"

Did I mention that 90% of the kids are boys so only 10% are girls so if you are a girl you are very lucky,

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Here sir" I shouted

it must've been very loud because the whole class was looking at me, even the texting boy who was famous for texting all day

Then even before the teacher shouted at me cracks appeared on the floor and the floor shook, hard and a hole appeared on the floor.

I was holding on to the edge of the sinkhole until Brandon went up to me but he had a sly grin on his face and he shouted

"fuck you Beca" and he kicked me in the nose and my vision blurred and I felt his feet treading on my fingers

and... I fell I was like 'I'm so dead' 'your so dead' but then I felt freezing water around me I gasped when I figured I was alive I thought.

Text-Annabeth-Phone I grabbed for my purse but it wasn't there, it was in my chair then it fell on my head it hurt soooo much but I reached for my phone, sure enough it was completely dry and so I texted annabeth my message

I was halfway through until one of the kids in my class snatched my phone off me, did I mention I hate swearing drinking having sex and smoking? well you know now, but in this situation it's quite hard not to curse

"fuck you bitch you bastard get off my phone you filthy nigger" I slapped him in the eyes although I was aiming it in the face but its hard to aim when you are really dizzy, it dazed him enough to press send

I didn't like violence so I shouted "ok no more violence and you take my phone so stop"

But that was unfortunately not enough for him

"and as a bonus I get to rape you "

I screamed trying to get out of his grip but he was to strong, he ripped my shirt off.

"Annabeth" I squealed and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I took the subway for 5 minutes until I arrived at Goode High a few blocks away thank gods they built that subway or else I would've had to walk for 30 minutes to arrive!

"Annabelle! Annabelle! Annabelle! Annabelle!" oh no Luke and his, not his, Percy's gang but Percy gave the number 2 guy, Luke co leader so a third was I guess his.

Luke came over and started shoulder pushing me my boobs were bouncing up and down I guess Luke must've noticed so he stopped instead he punched me, hard and he started kicking me in my stomach I struggled breathing and he kicked me in the boobs and he stood on them I cried out my tears in pain

"Luke what the hades are you doing man?" someone shouted in the crowd of juniors and sophomores, it was Percy.

"Are you ok?" he asked me

"No" my boobs bleeding there was red a stain on my T-shirt

"Luke what the fuck did you do to her?" he was like so raged

"Come on man I was beating her up, she's a bitch"

"NO YOU COME ON LUKE WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO TO YOU LUKE WHAT?"

Silence

"come on Annabeth, let's take you to the nurse's office" he picked me up like I was a feather the crowd separated to make room for us to pass; some girls glared and laughed looking at my T-shirt I felt like a injured celebrity where a prince was taking me to his palace, did I mention that Percy was my crush? And we used to know each other as girlfriend-boyfriend but that's another story for another chapter.

We went to the nurse's office and Percy was the assistant so he was nursing me

"take of your T-shirt please" he said as calmly as possible but I could see he was nervous I didn't wear a bra so that made me nervous too but, I did as I was told I realeased the beast, my boobs weren't baggy they were straight **(I didn't know how to describe boobs pls excuse)**

"oh my gods what the heck happened to your thingies?" he asked blushing like hades

"Luke, the jerk kept stomping on my boobs"

"right" I heard him cursing in his breath, it smelled like sea water, he had tan skin but what made him stand out the most was his eyes they were beautiful, sea green eyes then he did something suprising he leaned on my boobs and started sucking on my tits then he said

"I remember you Ms Annabeth Chase you were my girlfriend 7 years ago Annabeth, do you still love me" he mumbled still in his work out session

"of coarse" my boobs were still bleeding but that was no excuse for Percy to stop besides I didn't want him to stop until Thalia came rushing in to the office and we were in the middle of a work out session

"Anna- Oh My Gods Percy?, what in Hades are you doing?"

Silence


End file.
